Letters to the Maritime Trio!
by EnterTheDarkSide
Summary: To distract themselves from their economic problems, The Maritime Trio- Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Prince Edward Island- have started excepting letters! Rated T for cussing, historical/cultural facts, crude humour, and any dares! Now with Cape Breton.
1. Intro!

Nova Scotia: Halò!

Prince Edward Island: Hello!

New Brunswick: ...Bonjour...

NS: We be the Maritimes provinces o' Canada! We've been seein' many other places takin' letters, so why nae us? I'm Nova Scotia, the eldest!

PEI: I'm Prince Edward Island, or just PEI, if ye want. I'm the youngest (and handsomest)!

NB: ...Et I'm New Brunswick, ou jus' NB, stuck in the middle...

NS: I havenae written anae letters so far, so what do we do?

NB: Well... Basically, people will send us letters, fulla questions, stories, ou miscallenious info. Tha's what I do when I'm writin' ta other folks, atleas'.

PEI: So send yer letters in, be they questions, stories, dares, an' other shite!

NB+NS: Dares?

PEI: Aye, dares! I cannae sit through this without some entertainement!

NS: In tha' case, I'm takin' yer beer! *Grabs PEI's beer and runs*

PEI: Scotia! Give tha' back! It's MINE! *Chases Nova Scotia*

NB: ... Uh, so... Jus' send 'em in, though we shouldnae vraiment expect much, bein' the three smallest provinces o' Canada...

[A/N- So, I've been coming up with these characters, and I'm planning on starting my own story with them, but I feel as though they should have some more development. So I'd love it if people were to write to them to help me out! Yes, I accept dares! Make them interesting, people! You can write as another nation, place, yourself, an OC, or even your own version of the Maritimes! I also don't mind some of your own notes in the letter (an A/N). I'll also be adding little bits of Maritime info!]


	2. Wisconsin

Dear my awesome Canadian cousins,

Hows it going! It's Wisconsin, one of Americas kids here! I figured I'd write to you guys, seeing as I'm stuck in this DAMN BOARDING SCHOOL, thanks to England and my dad. I'm hoping life's better for you guys right now than it is for me,

Your awesome cousin,

Lea Jones, Wisconsin

1234567890

_NS: Oy, bros! I just got our first letter~!_

_NB: *Reads*...It's nae writt'n ta jus' one o' us..._

_PEI: Can I answer it? I remember her, she called me cute!_

_NB: Aww, Prince Eddy's 'cute'. *Snickers*_

_PEI: Whisht! It's nae like we meet many folks we know from away!_

_NS: Enough, ye two. As the eldest, I say we share it, then._

1234567890

Wisconsin,

NS: Halò cuz! What's up? It's been awhile.

NB: ...Merci for writin', but why're ye in school?

PEI: What ye do, anaeway? Gettin' Ol' Angland mad, tha's easy. Gettin' America mad, an' enough ta put ye there, tha's somethin'...

NS: Well, I hope it's nae tha' bad... Ta be honest, our economies have seen better days, we've been gettin' sick easier. Of course we'll make it through! We've seen worse.

NB: ...hm...*quietly mumbled something*

PEI: I guess tha's all fer now! Good luck in school!

-Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Prince Edward Island

[A/N- Thank you, Wisconsin for being the first to write! The economy in the Maritmes is kinda poor compared to, let's say, Ontario and such, despite some technological advancements. Don't worry, we're not all living in boxes! There's been things like population decline due to better job oppertunities being in Central Canada. Atlantic fisheries, coal mines, and military bases were closed down in the 1990s. Rural areas that are resource dependent aren't doing so good. Atleast the cities are doing okay...

'Whisht' means be quiet! and 'From away' is PEI slang for someone who from off the island.

For future writers: You can just write a letter to all of them (like this one), or you can do separate letters to one or more of them. If you don't want to specify which maritimer your writing to, they'll just share it.]


	3. Wisconsin 2

Dear awesome Canadian cousins,

Umm...Yeah, I remember that, PEI... Did ya have to bring that up?*blushes* I was younger!

Umm... Yeah, we don't see all that many people that aren't our older brothers or sisters. Or uncles, like Canada. Actually, alot of the world isn't aware that America has kids...

Weird.

Anyways, as much as Id LOVE to discuss how I got sent

to this hellhole, if I did I'd get in some DEEP shit. Like, America pulling me from boarding school, and sending me to live with England and Oxford for a month. Stuck up limeys.

Anyway, good luck on getting your enconimies up! I don't have as big of an economy as say, California, but.. It's big enough.

Bye!

Lea Jones, Wisconsin

1234567890

_NB: Wisconsin wrote again._

_PEI: Where's Wiscansin, anaeway?_

_NB: 'Round the Great Lakes, I think. Close ta Ontario ou Manitoba..._

_NS: C'mon! Or shall I write this myself?_

1234567890

Dear Wisconsin,

PEI: Wait, ye mean the cute thin'? Woah, we were jus' talkin' 'bout tha' before we were writtin' yer letta! How'd ye know?

NS: I'm guessin' America an' his bloody satillites...

NB: ...Anaeway... Aye, we donnae see too much people from outside North America. Perhaps in the summer, there's a few tourists...

PEI: It seems ta be the only thin' keepin' us afloat.

NS: Must ye be so blunt? *Sigh* Aye, nae one seems ta know 'bout us, either. Of course, Canada's nae tha' big on the scene, so it's nae surprisin'.

PEI: Ye cannae tell! 'Cause ye'd have ta stay with Angland if ye do? Tha' sucks!

NB: Merci, we'll try... An' adieu...

-Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Prince Edward Island

**[A/N- Forgot this last letter, 'Angland' is an Atlantic Canadian term for England (obviously). 'Adieu' is French for an informal Goodbye. If it seems that I'm playing around with their accents...I am.**

**Tourism is one of the few things keeping the Maritime economies from really drowning, and I hear that even that has been falling a tad these past few years...]**


	4. Newfoundland and Labrador

Oi, why don't ya ever include me in stuff? I'm in the Atlantic ocean too.

Also, Nova Scotia; my lobster is still better than yers.

-Newfoundland

1234567890

_NB: We... Have 'nother letta..._

_NS: Tha' should be great! What's wrong?_

_*All read the letter*_

_PEI: Oh, he got wind o' this pretty fast..._

1234567890

Ta Newfie,

NS: Newfie! Ohh, we were goin' ta tell ye, but we wanted ta get the hang of this letta writtin' thin' first!

PEI: It was goin' ta be a surprise!

NB: We're sorry... But it's nice ta hear from ye!

NS: Nae it innit~... Besides, at least I didnae overfish my fishin' grounds ta near extinction!

NB+PEI: Yes ye did.

NS: Brunswick, Edward, quiet! Anaeway, it's nice writin' ta our Rock again! Write soon,

-Scotia, Brunswick, and Edward

**[A/N- Omigawd a wild NFLD has appeared! Woot! Yeah, I was planning on having Newfoundland appear after a certain amount of letters, because hopefully by then, my Maritime OCs would be more developed, but this is way more fun!**

**Newfie: A widely used Canadian term to refer to people from NFLD. It's appariently offensive, usually being used in The Dumb Newfie Jokes (kinda like Dumb Blondes). My Maritime OCs tend to use it as a sort of friendly nickname, but all the other provinces refer to him as Newfoundland. I imagine NFLD being a bit of a big bro type of guy with the Maritimes, and perhaps the rest of Canada. They love joking around with eachother.**

**the 'Rock': Newfoundland.**

**About the overfishing thing... A few centuaries ago on the sea surronding Atlantic Canada, you could drop a barrel into the sea and it would be filled with fish within seconds! There was that much fish! Of course, when the Europeans started settling, they just kept fishing, and fishing, and fishing! Nowadays, it'll take awhile before that barrel is gonna catch any fish.]**


	5. Canada

...So you weren't lying about this dare thing, eh? I hope you know what you three are getting yourselves into... J-Just...don't do anything crazy, alright?

Canada

**(a/n: I though I'd check this out when you sent a letter to me. I have to tell you, I love their accents)**

Dear Canada,

NB: ...Bonjo-

NS+PEI: What's up, Canada?

NB: ...It's good ta hear from ye...

PEI: Ye thought we were pullin yer leg? O' course we're takin' 'em!

NS: Nuh-uh! PEI's takin' 'em! He wants 'em!

NB: Aye, make 'im do one.

PEI: I wanna dare! An' donnae worry! We're nae tha' well-known, so only folks who know us are writin! Ye think we're gonna attract a buncha yahoos?

NB: Wouldnae be the first time...

-Scotia, Brunswick, and Edward

**[A/N- Thank you! I have so much fun writing them and their accents, considering that the Maritimes (Well, Atlantic Canada in general), have that stereotype of having the funny accents. ****]**


	6. Wisconsin 3

Dear awesome cousins,

I have my ways. And no, I dont have satelliets! I just am bored out I my mind right now. Damn the eyebrow bastard to hell.

Aw! That stinks about your economies! We have a recession right now, but nothing horribly bad... Good luck with your tourism! We had freak weather this week so far, 70's in mid March!

Bye,

Lea Jones, Wisconsin.

1234567890

Dear Wisconsin,

PEI: Tha' sounds a tad creepy... *Suspicious* Just what ways be those?

NS: Oh, stop bein' paranoid! She's nae a stalker!

NB: ...Still in Boardin' school, eh? Aye, Angland can be an erse.

NS: Always a stick in the mud, 'e is!

PEI: Hu, nae kiddin'. Belive it or nae, our economies were doin' great before we joined ta form Canada.

NB: Edward, ye didnae join 'till 1873!

PEI: I didnae trust 'em at the time! I still say we shoulda made our own country with the three o' us! We were doin' fine before, an' then they took our business!

NS: Aye, we know... Anaeway, good luck with yer recession! Our weather has been rainy. Tha's normal fer spring, o' course.

NB: 70... Fairenheit? We go by Celsius up here...

-Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Prince Edward Island

**[A/N- 2 little stereotypes I've heard about PEI; Beautiful nature, and the people are suspicious of folks from away. Thus my PEI oc is quite handsome, but can be rather suspicious of people he is not very familiar with. The fact that people only notice him for his looks might be a cause for that...**

**Erse/Arse = Ass. Also Canada goes by celsius, America goes by Fairenheit. I don't know the difference between them.**

**Some of the stuff in this letter talks about the Confederation of Canada. Lotta crap happened, so I'm giving a brief, watered down, sum up, the Maritime way:**

**Thanks to the American Civil War, the Maritimes (like the awesome relatives they were), were getting rich by trading with both sides. At one point there was a meeting in Charlottetown (PEI's capital) to make a country. They're cousins to the West (today's Ontario and Quebec) dropped by to propose a confederation with them. At first and after a few drinks, all of Atlantic Canada was with it, but soon after, PEI and Newfoundland backed out of the deal, NB and NS almost backed out, too. Somehow, enough votes were casted for the two to join up with they're cousins and form a country in 1867. Most of the business went to Ontario, leaving the maritimes with a bunch of ports and wondering if confederation really was the best idea...]**


	7. Alberta

Hey guys! so your doin this letter thing also? cool!

just wanted to say hey, whats up, an' all that

so... see ya'll later!

Katrina "Alberta" Williams

1234567890

_PEI: Bored... It's been farever since we've got a letter!_

_NB: It's jus' been a coupla days..._

_NS: Oy! We got a letter from Alberta! It's been here since yesterday! Didnae ye check?_

_NB+PEI: Uh..._

_NS: *Sighs*...Brothers..._

1234567890

Dear Alberta,

PEI: Oy, Katty, ye alreet? Aye we're doin' the letters. It might help with our tourism.

NB: It's a good distraction from our current problemes...

NS: Hey, Katty! What's up with ye? We're okay, just dealin' with the government an' all. Nae much.

Sincerely-

-Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Prince Edward Island

**[A/N- Not much to say here...****]**


	8. Cape Breton

Nova Scotia,

Let me be my own province. Jeeerk.

-Cape Breton

1234567890

_NB+PEI: ..._

_NB: It's obviously for ye, Scotia._

_PEI: Bein' yer island an' all... _

_NS: Whut? Fine! Give it 'ere!_

1234567890

Ceap Breatainn,

Weel, look who's finallae sober! An' if ye wannae be yer own province, gaw ahead.

...But y'know ye'll never make it without me :D.

VERY sincerely,

-Olivia,

Nova Scotia

**[A/N- NS's full name: Olivia Addison Williams, both Olivia and Addison being popular names in Nova Scotia. Ceap Breatainn is Cape Breton in Gaelic.'**

**I've actually benn debating if I should have a Cape Breton OC, considering that Cape Breton was it's own colony atleast twice (it used to be called Île-Royale). Appariently there was an earlier Portugese colony on the island in the early 1500s, but only lasted until 1570.]**


	9. Maine

Ooooh! Hey guys! Its me, Maine! I haven't talked to you in..well like a week but still.

Nova: I will ALWAYS have better lobster than youuu~

PEI: Your so tinnnny. 3

NB: Bro! Ily!

-

Sincerely,

Sarah Jones (Maine).

**(BTW from a readers feedback love the Cape Breton chapter. xD)**

1234567890

_NS: Maine wrote!_

_PEI: What does she mean 'tiny'?_

_NB: Aye, quoi indeed... *Snickers*_

1234567890

Hey Maine,

NS: What's up sis? Nuh-uuuuuh! My Lobster be jus' fine! ;D

NB: Salut Maine.

PEI: W-what do ye mean tinae? Jus' 'cause I have the smallest house outta all the rest o' Canada doesnae mean anaethin'!

NB: Unless she's nae talkin' 'bout your house...

PEI: Brunswick, shut it! Ye sound like Quebec!

Sincerly,

-Scotia, Brunswick, and Edward

Olivia, Jacob, and Connor Williams

PS- PEI: If yer talkin' 'bout my height, ye shouldnae, considerin I'm still taller than ye!

**[A/N- For those who know no French: Quoi = What. Careful NB, your French roots are showing! While they tease, they do really love eachother. I've also been thinking that Maine is either their sister (their mother being Acadia), or Maine and the Maritimes just treat eachother like family. Not yet figured out.**

**Brunswick's full name: Jacob Ethan Williams, and PEI is Connor Landon Williams. I wasn't going to give them middle names at first, but when I was looking for human names, I found two different lists of popular NB names, one said Jacob was the most popular, while the other said Ethan was. I couldn't decide which one, so I used both.**

**For PEI, the most popular name after Connor was William. Connor William Williams? Landon was in the top five and sounded more interesting, anyway...**

**Cape Breton is my fav chapter to date! I hope they write again, that one made my day!]**


	10. Alberta 2

hey ppl'z

i fine, 'tario's bein a douch, though. I made him a good offer too! some o' my beer and some ribs for that ice wine of his... always wanted to try it... anywho, 'tario's bein a dork,Sasky and 'Toba are comin over sometime to hang(i hope) and i havent heard from the others in ever.

hope ya'll are well , and all that jazz and see ya later!

Katrina "Alberta" williams

1234567890

Oy Katty,

NS: Aye, Ontarios always been a wee uptight... Ice wine... Ooh, now I wannae have some!

PEI: I'd make tha' trade, though it'd have ta be Fish or Potatoes fer the ribs...

NB: ...Glad ye're gettin' tagether... We were at Newfie's on St. Patty's Day, an' I recently visited Quebec. It's been awhile since we've seen the Territories, but ye know 'em... Nae tha' socialble...

NS: 'Kay, see ye! Say 'Allo' ta Sask an' Taby fer us!

Sincerly,

-Scotia, Brunswick, and Edward

Olivia, Jacob, and Connor Williams

**[A/N- S'alright Albeta, I haven't tried Ice Wine yet either, but I hear it's goooood!****]**


	11. Wisconsin 4

Dear awesome cousins,

Yeah, I know, I know. I get that from a lot of girls here. if I'm not "creepy" I'm "weird" if I'm not weird I'm "bonkers," and if I'm not bonkers I'm " completely, mentally unstable!" It gets quite irritaing actually...'

Thanks! Good luck with your tourism. And PEI, I a) dint wnt ti reveal my 'ways' to you, and b) good job with the suspicion. Remember, THEY'RE WATCHING YOU!

Hahahah...

Just kidding.

Or am I ?

Nah, I am.

And this is what makes my stuck up the ass classmates wonder if I should be there or a insane asylum.

Bye!

Wisconsin

1234567890

_PEI: *Reads letter* AHA! My suspicions were right!_

_NS: Ye mean yer paranoia? Tha's some cute!_

_NB: Pffft. *Trying to hides his snickering*_

Dear Wisconsin,

NS: We're sorry ta hear tha' love. *Sighs* Bein' hundreds o' years auld, we can seem a tad odd even around our own folks.

NB: Try nae ta let it get the best o' ye, lashin' out never helps... If ye mus' know, the autres provinces call us loonies 'cause we can see ghosts an' such. If ye ask me, they're the weir-

PEI: WHAT 'WAYS'! WHO BE WATCHIN' US! YE BEST BE TELLIN' ME YE WENC-

NS: She's jus' kiddin'! I thought ye read the bloody letta!

NB: Uh... Be writin' ta ye soon... I hope... An' yer welcome.

Sincerly,

-Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Prince Edward Island

**[A/N- Another letter, another scene of PEI's paranoia! I love him, he's so lively! People from away think maritimers are weird, but we kinda think the same thing about them. In a humourous way, of course...**

**Also , the Acadians were quite superstitious, with stories of ghosts, mermaids, and will o' the wisps, and that's not even counting the beliefs from the natives! Having a good dose of British influence only made it stronger. I have several contemporary books on hauntings in NB alone!****]**


	12. Maine 2

Hey guys, its me Maine again!

Nova, your lobsters can be as just fine as ye want but they'll never be finer than mine~

Hey New Brunswick, miss ye! And noo I WAS talking about Princy's house! Im not as sick as ye, bro.

And your just barley taller than me Connor!

Love you guys-

Sarah Jones.

**(I would think Maine and the maritimes act like family but not necessarily be related. But you can chose for whatever you like to happen. :])**

1234567890

Dear Maine,

NS: We'll be seein' 'bout tha', love! We'll have a challange if tha's what ye want!

PEI: Lobster Chick Fight! Alreet! *Pumps fight* Can I be the judge? It's been a while since I've had yer Lobsters!

NB: Right... I miss ye, aussi... *Blushes slightly* Quoi, I cannae tell a wee joke between family an' friends? I did jus' come back from un weekend at Quebéc's...

PEI: Ye were gone? Huh, I barely noticed! Sarah, we all know tha' I'm ATLEAS' 2in. taller than ye, 'bout the same height between me an' Brunswick.

NS: Love ye, too, an' we hope you'll write back soon!

Sincerly,

-Olivia, Jacob, and Connor Williams

P.S- NB: Une autre chose, Maine; Are you SURE tha' I was insinuatin' tha' type o' stuff? Ou do ye an' Edward actually have the 'sick' minds~? *Faint smirk*

**[A/N- 'Une autre chose' is 'Another thing'. I've noticed in my previous letters that NB will usually just give some info and/or be the one to say goodbye. He seems to have sugar/ice personality: He's usually not really noticed and a bit of a silent wallflower type of guy, but around his sibs or other few people he knows well, he's noticably more extraverted and friendly, though still the calmest of the trio. He also might be a bit of a frowner and rather hard to read... Which makes one wonder what that faint smirk means...**

**I think PEI's exagerrating the height difference between himself and Maine. NB's the tallest, then PEI, and finally NS (who's probably 5ft4 or something). They sometimes tease her about the height difference, too.****]**


	13. Quebec

Salutation Martimes,

Huh, so you're really doing this, eh? Canada had informed me and I just had to see this for myself. Well, whatever occupies your time. Ça m'est égal...just a bit surprise to see you doing this as well, Nouveau Brunswick.

I suppose I have a question for Nova Scotia. I'd recently watch a documentary on your Blue Nose baby. The narrator had mentioned something interesting and I was wondering if there was any truth in this: Were, or are, your sailers and the sailors of that American state Massachusetts rivals?

Bien à toi,

Jean "Quebec" Bouchard

1234567890

_PEI: *Reads letter* 'Oy! Why'm I nae in this letta?_

_NS: He said 'Maritimes'! Tha' counts._

1234567890

Cher Quebéc,

PEI: Bonjour~! Et oui, nous sommes faire. Canada told ye? Cool! There's a reason we chose 'im ta represent us.

NB: Salut Quebéc. Well, I have the mos' experience in letter writin', I've been writin' letters ta autre folks for awhile now...

PEI: Then I found out 'bout it an' started writin' ta someone!

NS: Then _I _found out 'bout it an' propos'd tha' we jus' start acceptin' lettas! It gives some distraction from our economies, an' hopefullae it'll git more tourism!

Ye mean the Bluenose? Aye, I remember 'er... fastest schooner out there. Wee Massy was so damn envious o' her, nothin' he built could beat 'er in the races. Tried fer 17 yeers an' nae even close! Woulda won more if the races werenae cancelled thanks ta WW2...

Oh, bien à toi, aussi!

Sincerly,

-Scotia, Brunswick, and Edward.

**[A/N- Bonjour~! Et oui, nous sommes faire' is 'Hello~! And yes, we're doing it'. The Maritime Trio knows French, it's their native tougue (Their Mother being the French colony of Acadia and all), though only New Brunswick is more well-known for it, probably because there's some in his speech, is the only province that's Federally Bilingual, and around 34% of NB's population have French as their native tougue.**

**I imagine NB and Quebec joking around and being good friends, unless Quebec starts molesting him or his sibs (double if it's Nova Scotia!). They're also quite proud of their French, which their friendship was built on. There's more, but I'm not posting it right now...**

**Now about the Bluenose; a schooner was a type of fishing boat. The race was called the International Fisherman's Trophy. Canada and the US (led by Scotia and Mass.) had a friendly rivaly going on about who built the best schooner. The Bluenose had a 17 year winning streak. Scotia and Mass. are friends now, but I feel that if those two were to meet eachother out on the sea, best stay outta their way or you'll get caught up in their race! Little funfact, another way to refer to a Nova Scotian in a 'Bluenoser'. NS is that famous for it.**

**Now I wanna write a fanfic about these...]**


	14. Maine 3

Ye guys got your wish, because MAINES BACK BOYS...and Nova Scotia.

I accept your challenge Nova! And course you can judge Connor, you need some lady action~

OH NO, JACOB DID HE MOLEST YOU? D:

NO LITTLE BROTHER, NO. YOU ARE CLEAN.

Oh please Prince its more like half an inch! MAYBE one inch!

Bye guys, write back!

Love-

Sarah Jones.

**(My OC of NB sounds a lot like yours. :D )**

1234567890

Hiya Maine,

NS: Braw! Ye betta be readae, my wee broths wonnae choose ye ova meh!

PEI: As long as there's nae lassies stalkin' me, I'm in! Inch an' a half, at least!

NB: Scotia, what do ye mean broths? I- Nae Sarah, Quebéc didnae molest me. **[A/N- He probably tried, though~] **Why does ev'ryone ask tha'? I thought so.

NS+PEI: Ye're nae gonna judge? D':

NB: ...I'll be the ref'ree, d'accord?

Sincerly,

-Olivia, Jacob, and Connor.

**[A/N- Not much to say here... Except how hilarious it is to hear those assumptions about Quebec! Stereotypes of Quebec is the same as France, but with more smoking and poutine. I've been thinking about their relationship, which could end up as a prince and the pauper/opposites attract type.**

**Also! Braw is Scottish slang for great. Broth(s) is slang for brother(s). I wouldn't be surprised is NS uses it here and there. Her accent also gets thicker when she's excited or angry.]**


	15. Wisconsin 5

Dear awesome cousins,

Nah, it's nothing major. Anyway, good! I'd hate to have boring, NORMAL cousins like Oxford. He's a dick.

That's cool about you guys being abled to see ghosts! I still don't believe tea bastard can, though. Cause he claims to see Tinkerbell and shit. I mean, seriously? Tinkerbell? I bet you guys actually see ghosts and not faeries.

PEI, you'd best not finish that sentence. Or some shits gonna go down. And yeah, I was kidding! In my cracked up, psychotic way of humor...

Anyway, bye guys! Have fun with not being a dick like Oxford!

Lea Jones, Wisconsin.

1234567890

_PEI: ...Who's Oxford?_

_NS: Innit tha' a University or somethin' at Angland's place? Whit do ye think, Brunswick?_

_NB: *Shrugs*_

_NS: Oooookey... We jus' wonnae be mentionin' 'im._

1234567890

Dear Wisconsin,

NS: Tha's good ta hear. Cheers love, though some o' our western provinces think our homes are borin' 'cause our cities ain't as big an' buslin' like their places.

NB: ...Actualement, we have interacted with other thin's then spirits, though they're what we us'ally find... Soma 'em can be rather restless, too.

NS: Ye mean the Wee Folk? Hmm... While I donnae see'em very often, well... Per'aps from otha places, or the Mi'kmaq's 'Wee Folk'. Ceap Breatainn knows o' some tha' live on 'is island. I donnae min' passin' any questions along ta him, if ye have any! Tinkerbell... She's real, unforetunatelae... Talk ta Angland fer more than 5 minutes, an' she's pullin' at yer hair or bewitchin' yer clothes! 'Course, I've a few counta-charms fer those.

Tha' reminds me... Edward has somethin' ta say ta ye. *Tugs his ear*

PEI: 'Keh! I'm sarry, I'M SARRAAAAE! *Rubs ear* Huu, jus' p-please donnae joke 'bout tha' type o' shite, 'keh? People spyin' on ye is nothin' ta laugh at!

NB: Ye'd know with all your stalkers, eh? By the way, what 'appenned ta tha' lass tha' was stalkin' ye?

PEI: Donnae even mention 'er! She wasnae operatin' on all batt'ries, if ye know what I mean! Seriously...

NS: Well, tha's all fer this letta, unless ye wanna hear Edward gab 'bout some ditz! Hope ye write again soon!

Sincerly,

-Olivia, Jacob, and Connor.

**[A/N- Sorry for the long pause, I got distractions piling up... I actually wrote this a few days ago, but FF frigged up and didn't save my work, I couldn't even log in for some time... But whatever, note time:**

**Old tales of the Fay are not that popular in the maritimes, but stories do exist, the most I've heard are from Cape Breton (Ceap Bretainn). The Mi'kmaq natives have their own version.**

**The Maritime Trio don't leave their holmes very often, if they do, it's usually around the continent, so don't be surprised if they've forgotten about Oxford (It's a place in England, right?). I'm actually kinda hoping that someone will write as Oxford now and bitch at 'em or something lol!**

**It's not wise to joke about spying and such with Prince Eddy, especially if he's not familiar with someone or their 'from away'. He's had to deal with stalkers here and there, as well as having bad trusting issues. ****'Wasnae operatin' on all batt'ries' or 'Wasn't operating on all batteries' is a PEIslander term (from King's county I think) meaning someone who isn't all there or with little common sense.**

**ALSO: I have a bit of a Cape Breton OC going on, but he'll just show up if there's a question for him. A warning: His way of speaking can rival Newfoundland's in the 'most confusing english dialect' category.]**


	16. Maine 4

Hi guys! Maine again.

You're right Nova if one of your brothers get judge one of my should too! New Hampshire maybe..

No Lassies would ever /want/ to stalk you Ed...

Really Jacob you need to ask why people think Quebec molests you?

Really?

Oh Jacob by the way do you like the band Radio Radio?

Bye, hope to hear from you soon!

-Sarah Jones.

**(Radio Radio is an Acadian frenglish pop band. I hear they are very popular in NB. Some of their songs are a bit weird though..)**

1234567890

Dear Maine,

NS: It's settled, then! Ye best be readae!

PEI: Oh ye'd be surprised hehe... *Sigh* Ye'd be surprised...

NS: His beautys' like a double-edged sword! Make sure 'e wears a hat or somethin'! Pffft!

NB: Quebec is much more trustworthy than France! V-vraiment!

NS: An' besides, we'd neva let anyone's dirty hands touch our broth!

PEI: Yeh! Be it France or any other arse!

NB: *Faint smile* ...Merci...Oh, Radio Radio? Oui, I listen ta a few songs...

PEI: I really donnae know how Brunswick can listen ta tha'... It's confusin' as hell...

NS: Is tha' why ye keep puttin' French inta yer speech?

NB: French is our native langue, an' what's wrong with bein' a tad bilingual? Anyway...

Write back ta ye soon.

Sincerly,

-Olivia, Jacob, and Connor Williams.

**[A/N- Little Canadian funfact: New Brunswick is the only Federal Bilingual province in Canada, of course, French Immersion is kinda required if you want to get a good job in Canada. French is the native language of my Maritime OCs, since their Mother was Acadia, a French colony. Then England got them and taught them english (if you consider them speaking actual english~). Scotland and Ireland were more influencial than England...**

**Bilingualism is serious business, especially with New Brunswick. It's one of the few things that sets himself apart from his sibs (not by much, though...). Chiac, or Frenglish, is a dialect spoken by the younger generation, mostly in NB, usually in towns with a high percentage of both English and French speakers. Moncton is a good example, because it's near the invisible border that divides mostly Francophone communities and mostly Anglophone communities.**

**I imagine Quebec being a less perverted version of France, but just as complex in personality as the Frenchmen. I think there's more to France than 'rape everything that moves'.**

**ALSO: I have a bit of a Cape Breton OC going on, but he'll just show up if there's a question for him. A warning: His way of speaking can rival Newfoundland's in the 'most confusing english dialect' category.]**


	17. Intermission

~Intermission~

Nove Scotia: We're gettin' more lettas then we thought!

Prince Edward Island: Nae tha' bad!

New Brunswick: Yeh... *Drinks beer*

*Door slams open* Cape Breton: Ciamara tha sibh?

NS: Ceap Breatainn?

NB: Cap-Breton?

PEI: Cape Bre'on! *High fives* The very best! An' ye?

CB: De very bes'! Anaeways, I heer' 'boot yer ledda writin' ting, an' I figure' I should join!

NS: So ga do one!

CB: I am! As of now, I'm helpin' wid answ'rin' leddas.

PEI: Tha's a fine idea! Well, what 'bout it?

NS: 'E can do 'is own lettas! Righ', Brunswick?

NB: Euh...

NS: Righ'! So- W-what're ye doin'?

PEI: *Cute stare*

NB: Ouah! *Covers eyes* He's serious!

NS: Doin' it on me, yer own sista? I'll neva giv'in!

PEI: *Cute stare continues*

CB: Now da's usin' yer bute!

NS: Grr... Ah... AHKAY, AHKAY! 'E can stay!

PEI: Yay!

CB: Braw! An' jus' so dere's nae hard feelin's, I brought a wee gif'! *Shows bottles of Whisky*

PEI: Aw, ye shouldnae 'ave!

NB: ... Merci.

NS: ...Tapadh leat...

CB: Yer welcome! *Pops cork* Now, where's our nex' ledda?

**[A/N: That's right people! From now on, Cape Breton will be answering letters with the other maritimes. I guess I should say a bit of him:**

**He has both Scottish and Acadian roots, making him a sort of half brother to the Maritime trio. Took care of PEI (then called St. John's Island), they're pretty close. With Nova Scotia, the two have a bit of a rivarly over whos more Scottish (or who adores Scotland more). He speaks in a thicker accent as you can see. Very proud of his Gaelic, if it wasn't for him, the Maritime Trio would've forgotton theirs. Loves Whisky and his Wee Folk. Hates anyone who makes fun of his Gaelic, calls the kilt a skirt, or hurts his family (Brotherly instinct, mates). A less savage version of Scotland, he hasn't experienced as many wars as Scotland.**

**More of him will come later!**

**Gaelic translations:**

**Ciamara tha sibh! = How are you!**

**Tapadh leat= Thanks...**

**Ceap Breatainn= Cape Breton.**

**Also: 'bute' is CB's way of saying beautiful. It's a nickname for PEI. It's quite personal; if anyone else calls PEI that, they'd be very sorry.]**


	18. Durham

Dear Canadian peeps!

Well, I can't spell... Hopefully you don't mind if I start my letters with that, right? And if you do, well... tough. Still gonna start it like that anyway. Sorry and all.

Damn, introductions, right? Durham City at your service. North East England, since no one out of a fifty mile radius has heard of me. Well, technically you guys have now... man, whatever.

Um... Um... Anything else to write? Yeah! So, how are you lot? How's the weather out there? It's messed up here. It was snowing a few days ago, then sunny as anything, then absolutely hossing it down for two days and now it's kinda cloudy. Mad as a box of rabbits.

Hope you'll reply!

Sincerely,

Durham City (Anne Kirkland)

P.s: Oh, almost forgot. The Scottish bastard hi and sends toffee; I've enclosed it in this letter. It's nice, don't worry, it's one of the things he does make well. What? Shut the hell up Oxford, I don't sound a thing like him! Hey, don't insult the way I speak you posh git! Um, sorry, just ignore that last bit. Need to stop writing what I think, heheheh...

**(A/N: A note on Scotland- Durham has a sort of Love-hate relationship with him. Historically, Scotland was pretty much constantly trying to batter the doors of the city down. It was the Northernmost point of England for a long time, meaning the border was a bit of an arrow shape. The two populations hated each other. However, nowadays, many people from around here think we'd be better off with Scotland. Henced mixed messages. )**

1234567890

_NS: Hey, broths! We gotta 'nother letta, an' it's from across the sea!_

_PEI: *Eats toffee* Wait... I know this Taffee! It's Scotlan's!_

_CB: 'S it from Scotlan'!_

_NB: *Reads* Uh... Non, But it's from the British Isles..._

_CB: 'S it from Anglan'?_

_NB: ...'s nae from Angland... 'Imself..._

1234567890

Dear Durham City,

NS: S'alrite, we're nae the bes' spellas around eitha! Anaeway, it's nice ta hear from someone across the pon'! How're thin's there?

CB: Nort-eas' of Anglan'? Ye donnae happen ta be close ta Scotlan' now, would ye?

PEI: Tha'd be great! Durham, eh? We're the very bes'. What's goin' on there? 'ave we me' before?

NB: Weathers been gettin' warmer, though it snowed on Easter Sunday. Moncton got 20 centimeters. 'Course it's gone now.

NS: Donnae ye worry, we're nar tha' well-known ourselves. Weatha can get a tad odd here, too, but we're use' ta it.

CB: Wri'e back soon, an' tell Scotlan' we say 'Halò'!

Sincerly,

- Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Cape Breton.

PS- CB: Who're ye callin' de Scottish bastar', b'ye? Why, I oughtta-

PEI: Again, thanks fer the Taffee! An' tell this Oxfard-guy tha' he can go jump inna loch!

CB: Or me sludge pon's!

NS: Tha's a tad harsh.

NB...

**[A/N- Yes, it snowed on Easter Sunday in the Maritimes. Some days it would be mild, even warm, but then it would snow and be cold for a few other days. It's not like that now, of course. Moncton is a big city in Eastern New Brunswick.**

**I should mention, PEI is very suspicious of Durham, but he'll always put up a friendly and polite front, until he's more familiar with her. Then it'll be genuine.**

**Cape Breton can get rather mean to anyone who bad mouths Scotland. He can at least tell when Scotland's sibs are just teasing. Nova Scotia can get like that too, but only if it's someone who keeps saying bad things about him.**

**The very best- Something you say in parts of the Maritimes. Basically it means 'We're doing good'.**

**Sludge Ponds- ****Sydney mine tar ponds that no one likes talking about. When Breton asks someone to go jump in them, he means it!****]**


	19. Wisconsin 6

Dear awesome cousins,

Uh, yeah. I don't know what cheers means, but yeah! Oh, that's stupid. Just because you aren't extremely busy, doesn't mean you aren't fun.

Yes, I guess I mean that. Hmm... So they are real. I always thought that England was completely nuts, but, whatever.

She is? Oh, that's gotta be annoying. I wouldn't know, I've never talked to England for more than five minutes.

Anyways, it's alright, PEI. Just no calling me a wench. Ya know that means a prostitute, right? And that must suck.

...

You have a mini-Belarus!

Bye!

Lea Jones, Wisconsin

1234567890

Dear Durham City,

Dear Wisconsin,

NS: Hi Wisconsin. Oh, sorry, cheers can mean eitha 'Thank ye' or 'Bye'. Aw, thanks. Tha' means a lot ta us. Airs betta 'ere, too.

CB: Halò, Wiscansin. Ceap Breatainn at yer service, an' ye bes' believe dere real, b'ye!

PEI: O'course yer right 'bout Angland bein' nuts an' all! hehheh!

NS: Yeh, Tink'rbell is. Angland knows tha' an' tries nae ta brin' 'er if he visits, but she'll try ta stow away in his luggage occasion'lly.

CB: 'E called ye a wench? Wha'je do?

PEI: She joked 'bout folks spyin' on me! I apolagized, by the way!

CB: *Noogies PEI* C'man, Bute! Use yer 'ead haha!

PEI: Hehe Auch! 'Kay! *Frees himself*

NB: ...Mini-Belarus? *Looks at the others* Which one? The two Écosse fanatics ou our paranoid frère?

CB+NS+PEI: Eh?

CB: ...Wait, di' Broonswick jus' tella joke?

Sincerly,

- Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Cape Breton.

**[A/N- I'm back again, though I should be working on a project, I can do that tomorrow.**

**So, anyway... Cape Breton, Wisconsin. Wisconsin, Cape Breton. As I think I've said already, CB and PEI are pretty colse, to the point where Breton can call PEI 'Bute' (Beautiful) without getting a harpoon up his arse (amoung other things).**

**Cape Breton and Nova Scotia have a rivalry over who adores Scotland the most. Breton is a little more obsessive, though. PEI is distrusting towards people from away, almost paranoid. The closest thing I can think for NB is his brotherly instinct towards Scotia, though Breton and PEI both have that...**

**New Bunswick does joke, him and Breton just aren't super close, though enough to get along, and Brunswick usually doesn't talk much. Bretons probably just joking about NB joking, though...]**


	20. Durham 2

Dear Canadian Peeps,

Yay, more people who aren't hung up on spelling! Nice to get a reply! Well... Things are so-so. Never been good since the seventies, but it's better than it has been.

You're good huh? Well, that's good too! Nothing much is happening. Well, Oxford's dangling from his ankles in place of the clapper in one of the bells in the Cathedral, but that's a normal occurance. Met? Um, not sure. Mighta done in WW1 in the trenches, but there were other things on my mind at this point. Namely the war.

Heh, you got snow too? Cool. Didn't get quite as much, but whatever. We didn't get much this year though, which kinda sucks, but oh well.

Really? Well, we've all heard of you around here... It's the weather everywhere at the moment. Utterly insane.

Written back now. Um, sure...

Sincerely,

Durham City (Anne Kirkland)

P.S: The tooth fairy, who'd you think? Anyway, he started it! We just don't get on. Well, most of the time, at any rate.

S'okay, like I said, it was Scotland who hoyed the box at me head and told me to send it to you. He'd find that quite hard at the moment, but I'll pass on the message!

**(A/N: Hey, it snowed here too! Got a good couple of inches. **

**Eh, it's just an intresting relationship they have. She'll defend him if anyone else starts on him; she just thinks she's earned the right to dislike him. The opinion'll probably keep on swinging from one side to the next, just like the supporting history did. Would you believe that Durham declared it's self for the Jacobites, despite years of trying to stop Scotland taking it? **

**We say that around here. Maybe it got brought over or something... **

**Oh, hoyed means 'threw'. And me can mean me and my. The more letters she writes, the more she'll start slipping into writing her own accent.)**

1234567890

Dear Durham City,

NS: Yeh, we donnae care much 'bout the spellin'. Good ta hear from ye so soon.

CB: It's been gettin' bedder 'ere, dough it's har' ta find a good job...

PEI: *Spits out beer* Pffft! Oxford danglin' from 'is ankles? Ha! Ye wouldnae happen ta have a photo o' tha'?

NB: A war? There's somethin' goin' on over the-

NS: Ye've heard o' us? Well, ye're one o' Anglands', so tha' makes sense!

CB: Weadas always screwae 'round de coasts, it's prettae warm 'ere now.

Sincerly,

- Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Cape Breton.

P.S- C.B: Ah, please! Scotlan's waaaay greata den sum wee Toot Fae!

NS: There's nae need ta be like tha' Breton... Even if it is true!

PEI: Well, tell Uncle Scotland we sat 'cheers' fer it!

**[A/N- That is an interesting relationship! It wouldn't really purprise me, alotta things got brought over during the colonization.****]**


	21. Wisconsin 7

Dear awesome cousins,

Ok. Thanks for clearing that up! Your welcome.

Hi, Cape Breton. Nice to meet ya. I'd introduce myself, but it's kinda obvious who I am. Yes, I now believe their real because I have four people who aren't completely mentally unhinged telling me so.

She does? Dang, that is a persistent fairy!

Yup! I was joking though. And sorry for scaring you/setting off your paranoia many people like my sense of humor, but it sure is fun to scare the crap out of people!

PEI has a Mini-Belarus, from what he said last letter.

Bye!

Lea Jones, Wisconsin

1234567890

Dear Wisconsin,

CB: Gud ta heer from ye again, b'ye. Ye alreet? Tanks, o'coorse dey're usu'lly only seen on me island. If anaeone's unhinged, 's dem western provinces!

NB: ...

NS: Is there somethin' ye wish ta say, Brunswick?

NB: ...Neh...

NS: 'Kay... Oh, aye, she's bloody persisten', but I cannae help but admire tha'. Jus' a tad.

PEI: Espec'lly when ye act like tha'! An'... I'm sarry, tuh. I didnae know, an' I let me anger get the besta me...*Blush* I wasnae scared! I was angry! *Pouts*

NB: It is funny ta scare the crap outta others, though.

NS: Like when America came ova las' month an' we told 'im his hotel room was haunted!

CB: So it was 'is screamin' tha' woke me up... Ach, be seein' ya!

Sincerly,

- Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Cape Breton.

P.S- Mini-Belarus? 1: I happen ta be taller than 'er, an' 2: she's fuckin' scary! My sibs are the weird ones!

**[A/N- Remember; The rest of Canada thinks Atlantic Canadians are weirdos, but we think the same thing towards them. NB was about to make a wee comment on thet, but decided not to. Even with his sibs, he's still the quiet one.**

**Nova Scotia is usuallt a Ladette type of women; she can be one of the guys anyday, but also has a big sister/mother hen side to her towards those she cares about. That doesn't mean she can't hate Tinkerbell or other fairies when they get over-protective with England.]**

**PEI's anger is pretty complex. He's a bit more of an Tsundere/Kuudere then a Yandere/Yangire (though he definitly has shades of the latter). His anger works in two steps; first time the buttons pushed, he'll drop his friendly front and act suspicious/cold. If the button keeps getting pushed, then he'll get angry. He'll take an apology, and afterwards even gets a little shy because he's embarrased by his lack of control.**

**From what I've read about PEI's settlers, they came looking for work and the island had open spots, it was pretty, and a seemingly good choice for settlement. Unfortunetly, people wanted to leave when something bad happened (crops failling, storms, harsh wilderness, ect). Transfering this to my OC, PEI attracts people with his good looks, but after an angry spell, they start to avoid him. Kinda why he's distrustful with strangers and sticks close to the family. Break his shell, and he'll go to any lengths to help you.**

**As an added note, PEI thinks he's the sanest out of Canada. Thenks to celtic influences, the Maritimes have a mischivous streak to them (even NB), America and England knowing that firsthand.]**


	22. Durham 3

Dear Canadian peeps,

Well, it's no trouble. What sort of correspondance would I be if it took three years to answer a letter, hm?

Eh, same here... Credit crunch didn't help much, mind you, but stuff's looking up. Probably.

Yup, dangling from his ankles! Of course I have photo's! What kinda sister would I be if I didn't keep them for blackmai- I mean to show him next time he annoys me? Included with this letter!

Um, no this was WW1... From 1914- 1918. Probablies should have made that clearer, heheh...

Yup, that it does!

True, true. Newcastle always get's grumpy in the winter because of the sheer amount of storms that hit him. Eh, it's starting to get cold again now! What the hell is the weather doing?

Sincerely,

Durham City (Anne Kirkland)

P.S- It's called sarcasam, and, to be fair, the tooth fairys are nasty little buggers.

Sure, next time we see each other.

**[Huh, tell me about it. You try to choose a city where nothing much happened so the relationships would be easy to do, and you wind up choosing somewhere with more history than bloody people living there!]**

1234567890

Dear Durham,

NS: Weel, tha's true.

PEI: Always stick ta the bright side! Great photo, by the way! Bre'on loves it!

CB: hahahahhahahaha! Look at 'im, b'ye! 'Is face is as red as yer hair, Bute!

NB: Ah oui, the Great War... Thinkin' 'bout 'em trenches always gives me a bit o' a chill...

PEI: Agreed.

CB: Aye.

NS: I feel a wee bit left out, now... Oh, Newcastle gets grumpy in winta? Funny, tha' happens ta Eddy heer, ta. 'E gets dour as hell.

PEI: A'course Christmas always brin's the spir'ts up. An' New Year's!

CB: Espec'llae New Yeer's, heheh...

Sincerly,

Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Cape Breton.

P.S- C.B: All fairaes can be buggas.

PEI: Heheh, soun's lika song I know... She's climbin' in yer winnaws *Elbows NB*

NB: Ow... I mean; She's snatchin' your teeth up

NS: Tryin' ta take 'em so y'all need ta

CB: Hi'e yer kids, hi'e yer teet

NB: Hide your fils, hide your dents

PEI: Hide yer kids, hide yer teeth

NS: An' hide yer broths!

CB: We're lookin' fer ye!

All: We gonna fin' ye, we gonna fin' ye!

**[I have no clue why I did that in the Post-Script section, so please don't ask. It's always amazing how much history one little spot can actually have.**

**French translations- Fils- kids. dents- teeth.**

**PEI gets moody in the winter, it's gets more stormy there. Xmas always cheers him up.**

**BTW, can anyone guess what these four do on New Year's? If you guessed drinking, you're all too right!**

**During WW1, PEI, Brunswick, and Breton had to go to Europe to fight in the trenches while Scotia stayed home and took over their work. Trench life was horrible if those WW1 facts are anything to go by.]**


	23. North Carolina

Hey there-...well, to all of ya, I guess!  
>I haven't written a letter in forever it seems like. Well, how're things up north? Hope it ain't too bad. Don't really have much else to say at the moment.<br>Sincerely,  
>Mary-Belle Jones<br>North Carolina

**A/N: Hey there! I'm not sure if you're still going to continue this, but I thought I'd send in a letter. I'm sorry the letter's so short. I haven't sent in one of these in months!**

* * *

><p><em>CB: Christ, I'm tellin ya, b'ye, we haven seen anay ledders inna dog's age!<em>

_PEI: Huh, I'll drink ta tha'._

_NB: Can't, wes jus' finished tha last one._

_PEI+CB: Get outta/udda here!_

_NS: Oi, b'yes, we godda letter! An' we're nae goan nowheres 'till we answer it!_

* * *

><p>Dear North Carolina,<p>

NS: How's she goan down there, b'ye?

PEI: Hey there! Yeh, same 'ere. I can't member tha last time I wrote ta sumeone.

NB: Salut, Mary. We're doin' awright... Though we still have sume unemployment issues.

CB: An' dun't ferget 'boat dose dangin' cumpanies tryin ta drill fer gas an' oil! But else dan da', we're doin' fine.

Sincerly,

Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Cape Breton

**[A/N- Hey. Yeah, I'm still doing these, people just stopped writing for a bit. It was probably for the best, I had a bunch of school projects to do.**

**Pick up a newpaper anywhere in the maritimes, and there'll most likely be an article about the shale gas drilling debate.**

**Maritime slang translations:**

**Get outta here!= You're kidding me! or Seriously?**

**B'ye= Boy. Most people just pronounce it like bye. Cape Bretoners are known to say this a lot.]**


	24. France

Mon cher NB

I know your nicknamed the pretty province or the picture province how does it feel to have inherited all of my French good look? Are you still fanboying over that Rosbif est-ce que ton Oncle prend bien soins de toi?

Honhonhon grand-pere France

* * *

><p><em>NB:...<em>

_CB: Ye gunna answer it, 'r wat, b'ye?_

_NS: Brunswick, as yer aulda sis, I say ya answer it._

_PEI: Can Oi answer it?_

_NS: Gawd ferbid._

* * *

><p>Cher... France,<p>

Oui, my place is very nice...

...I dun look like you du tout.

An' I never 'fanboyed' over Angland.

Canadas doin' awrite, as are we.

-Nouveau Brunswick

* * *

><p>Cher France,<p>

Hey, How's she goin'? Brunswick moite be tha Picture Povince, but ye can't beat Tha Garden o' Tha Gulf! 'Sides, 'e doesen show any o' his looks, anyway!

- Île du Prince Edouard.

P.S- If yer inn'rested, Oi haf me here some pictures of Brunswick. Ye can haf'em... Fera proice...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN- Wow, it's been awhile! I would've responded to this last night, but I was at a Halloween party. I was a Ghost Pirate!**

**Picture Provence- A popular name for New Brunswick. Anyone whos been here can see why.**

**Garden of The Gulf- What PEI is referred as.**

**Unfortunetly for NB, he resembles France a good deal: My NB has long hair that he keeps in a ponytail, but its a reddish-brown colour (think Bay of Fundy). It's mostly wavy as well, with the exception of a few straight locks on the right side of his head, curtesy of England. His eyes are Hazel (y'know, part brown, part other), but most people just see them as blue.**

**His relationship with both France and England is kind of the same: He doesn't hate them, but doesn't have much love for them, either. If NB talks with either, it will usually be short and busines-like. The reasons may be that France, in NB's opinion, neglected Mother Acadia, then left her to England, whose people exiled her. Although we know much more than that happened. France did love Acadia.**

**Now for England, Brunswick was the most stubborn when it came to learning English and British ways, which is how a part of his hair got permenatly straightened in the first place.**

**Another thing I should mention is that in my headcannon, the Maritimes consider France they're uncle. He also scolds them ifthey don't refer to him as Oncle France, because that makes him feel like he's not family.**

**PEI's uneployment rate is the second highest in Canada (not including the Territories), with NFLD topping the list. Even though his government keeps Eddy employed, sometimes he has to has to find another way to make ends meet. He'll either get another job, sell some food from his garden, do sketches of people, ect. There are times, however, that he's desperate enough to do some questionable things, like make a deal with a fairy, sell pictures of his siblings in compromising positions (only to other personifications), and even stealing.**

**He knows the good and bad about being attractive, but has a bit of a 'Flaunt it if you got it' type of attitude, and teases New Brunswick about him not showing off his attractiveness more.]**


	25. South Florida

Dear cousins,

Wow, you guys are doing the letters too? That's sweet! Since I'm all the way south, it's been so long... I haven't seen you guys and uncle Mattie in forever! Can I come visit sometime?

Your Southern cousin,  
>Jason M. Jones<br>Southern Florida

* * *

><p><em>PEI: *Looks around* Huh, guess Oi got here b'fore th'others... Well, looky-here; a ledder! Oi dun think th'others'll moind if Oi answer one 'r two~<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Jason,<p>

How've ye been? Yeah, we're doin' letters... Oi'm th'only one 'ere at tha momen. Oi guess ye can come over... Though I recammend in tha Summer, when it's Tourist Season...

By tha way, does it ever snow down there?

-Connor

Prince Edward Island

* * *

><p><strong>[AN- Yeah, I was lazy with this one and just made PEI answer. I guess because I couldn't see all four of them answering a small note.**

**Little announcement here for the Halloween special going on in my other story Maritime Mayham: Send a review voting for the character you wish to hear a spooky story from. More details in the story.****]**


	26. Maschutets? Massashusits? Massachusetts!

YO! Its me, MAssachusetts!  
>How have you been doing? I can't wait till Halloween! What are you guys going as?<br>I'm going as a pirate just to piss off Uncle England!

Massachusetts  
>AKA Massie Jones<p>

* * *

><p><em>NS: *Walks in* Hey Eddie, sorry we're late!<em>

_PEI: Just in toime, Massy wrote!_

_CB: Give 'er 'ere!_

* * *

><p>Dear Massachusetts<p>

NS: Hey Massy! We're doin' just fine! How's 'bout you?

NB: Salut... We're act'ally nod plannin' on dressin' up this year...

CB: We're jus' geddin' tageder an' tellin' some ghost stories!

PEI: Ooh! Tha's a rite good idea! Send us some pics!

Happy Halloween,

Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Cape Breton

* * *

><p><strong>[AN- I actually went as a ghost pirate for the costume party a few days ago! I got some nice compliments with my red eye contacts.**

**Little announcement here for the Halloween special going on in my other story Maritime Mayham: Send a review voting for the character you wish to hear a spooky story from. More details in the story.****]**


	27. Mass 2

**[PEI! I go their every summer for a month, so i'd like to hear a story from him! Now the letter!]**

Hi guys!

I'll definitely send pictures to you guys (and England too!)  
>What do you mean your not dressing up? Even if you dress up for stories it'd be fun! Send me a good story if you hear one and tell Uncle Mattie bonjour!<p>

* * *

><p><em>NB: *Looks at letter* ...It's not signed...<em>

_NS: It's Massy's. I can tell by tha han'writin'_

* * *

><p>Dear Massachusetts<p>

NS: Hey Massy! Can't wait ta see 'em pics!

CB: Ona da reasons we ain't dressin' up is 'cuz we don't really got da material ta do 'er. Da bes' we have is sum aulder clos. Y'know, frum da 19t centry.

NB: New Acadia is dressin' up as a demon... I diden really find anythin' t'match...

PEI: We'll send ya a story an' say hi ta Canada fer ye!

Happy Halloween,

Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Cape Breton

* * *

><p><strong>[AN- I just posted the story. I hope you like it and thanks for voting!**

**Little announcement here for the Halloween special going on in my other story Maritime Mayham: Send a review voting for the character you wish to hear a spooky story from. More details in the story.****]**


	28. South Florida 2

Dear cousins,

Where I am, it hasn't snowed in years! I'd love seeing snow. Would you believe I've never seen it?

Your cousin,  
>Jason M. Jones<br>Southern Florida

* * *

><p>Dear S. Florida,<p>

PEI: Ye've never seen snow!? Git outta here!

NB: Even if we are rather South, we've seen ar fair shara le neige [snow]...

CB: Ih gits some cold, but we're Canadian; we're all gud!

NS: Yer welcome ta come up anytime if ya wish!

Sincerely,

Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Cape Breton

* * *

><p><strong>[AN- Sorry if this took awhile to do. I've been getting distracted...**

**Little announcement here for the Halloween special going on in my other story Maritime Mayham: Send a review voting for the character you wish to hear a spooky story from. More details in the story.****]**


	29. UPDATE!

**I have decided to close this story...**

**... Because I'm continueing it on Tumblr!**

**I just made an 'Ask the Maritimes' blog, so now I can draw out the answers!**

**I would love it if you guys could ask me some questions. Don't worry if you don't have an account, you can ask as anonnymous. Here's the link:**

**ask-the-maritimes. tumblr. com**

**If you can't find it through this, just go on to Tumblr and search 'New Acadia'. Yes, I've developed her enough to include her! Again, I appreciate any questions.**

**P.S- I'll keep this story up, I just won't be updating it anymore.**


End file.
